


Magician's Folly

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [112]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim is Bad at Magic, Botched Hypnotism, Guilt, Hypnotism, Just Add Kittens, Magic, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Relationship, Regret, Self-Loathing, bad magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim botches a hypnotism, and ends up mindless and dazed. Marvin is called to help, and ends up doing something heverymuch regrets.





	Magician's Folly

“Bim, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Bim grinned, holding up the old pocket watch Wilford had lent him. “Relax, King! This’ll go great! Hypnotism is _easy!_”

King raised an eyebrow, shifting a little where he sat on the edge of his bed. “It’s not the hypnotism itself I’m worried about. You don’t exactly have an excellent track record when it comes to magic.”

Bim pouted, bouncing a little in his chair (He’d brought his own desk chair in from his room since King didn’t have one). “Aw, come on! Hypnotism’s _barely_ magic! Please?”

King grumbled something under his breath, then sighed. “_Fine_. You’re lucky I love you, you maniac. Just…don’t make me do anything weird, alright?”

Bim flashed a grin that was by no means reassuring. “Promise! Now hold still…”

He lifted the watch again, and began to wave it back and forth. King’s eyes instinctively began to follow it, though he remained mildly skeptical. At least, until he felt Bim’s aura beginning to wisp around him, covering his eyes, his ears, his mouth. Oddly enough, it wasn’t weird. It was like an invisible warm blanket, wrapping him up. It was…nice.

He slumped, eyes beginning to slip closed as they continued to track the watch. Bim’s voice was soothingly low, almost a purr. “Very good, King. Just relax. Listen to my voice. Breathe deeply with me now, fill up your lungs.” King followed his directions, eyes slipping closed completely. Bim’s aura was becoming thick and heavy around him, clogging his senses and making his head feel fuzzy.

“Good. You feel relaxed, don’t you. With every breath, you’re slipping deeper and deeper into that relaxation.” Kin drew another deep breath, and suddenly he felt as if he were floating away, nothing but bliss in his mind as Bim’s aura continued to swirl around him. “Good! Now listen to me carefully, King…”

King’s brow furrowed, coming back down to Earth a little. Bim’s words were beginning to sound awfully slurred…

“You’re relaxed. Calm. _Suggestable_.” King shuddered involuntarily at the tone Bim took, and Bim chuckled. “You’ll do anything commanded of you. But, you won’t do anything you normally wouldn’t. You have limits.” King’s brow furrowed again, settling a bit more back into is body. Bim’s aura was retreating from him, wisping away, but it was too early wasn’t it? And Bim’s slurring words were more pronounced when he spoke again…“When I snap my fingers, you’ll emerge from your trance here. You’ll be completely suggestable. You won’t remember anything that happens between now and when I bring you out of the hypnotism. And in three…two…one…”

King heard the snap, but he felt no different. Blinking his eyes open and wincing at the sudden feeling of pins and needles all over his body, he sighed, annoyed. “Bim, what the Hell, this was a complete waste of time, why –” He cut himself off mid-rant, freezing at the sight of his boyfriend across from him. Bim was _completely _out of it, a dazed little smile on his face and eyes clouded and blank. King narrowed his eyes, waving a hand in front of Bim’s face, and swearing when he got no reaction. “_Jesus Christ _– God_dammit_, Bim! You hypnotized _yourself!_ I _knew _this wasn’t a good idea!”

Bim just hummed a little, staring blankly ahead and blinking owlishly. King groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “Okay, alright, uh, I need to command you right? So just…” He cleared his throat. The combination of being pissed and the awkward feeling of having to order Bim around just made his skin crawl. “Bim, can you stand?”

Immediately, Bim stood, his desk chair rolling away with the blissful expression on his face that was beginning to creep King out. King rubbed the back of his neck, holding his hand out. “Can you…take my hand?” This time, Bim didn’t respond, and King rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of – _Bim_, take my hand.”

Bim glanced down, reaching out to loosely hold King’s hand, and King dragged him out of his room and toward the living area. Bim trailed after him, almost like a dead weight, not really moving his feet much beyond keeping himself from falling over as King dragged him away, his head lolling back on his shoulder. At last, they arrived in the living area, and King shoved Bim forward, pointing at the couch. “Bim, _sit_. And _stay_.”

Bim obeyed wordlessly, and King’s attention was called to the others in the room when Silver – who had at last timidly emerged from Dr. Iplier’s office – spoke up. “Uhhh…why are you treating Bim like a dog?”

Ed flipped around into a normal sitting position in his armchair. “More importantly, why is he _listenin’ _to you?”

King placed his hands on his hips. “The dumbass hypnotized himself. He’ll do anything we say, _within reason_,” he added with a sharp glare around the room (specifically at Ed).

Wilford and Dark exchanged glances, the two eldest practically radiating concern. “How did this happen?” For once in his life, Wilford’s tone was serious.

King shook his head. “I dunno, he was trying to hypnotize me, and it didn’t work. Like usual.”

Dark’s ringing shifted pitch, becoming a bit more prominent. “Hypnotism is in a whole other category, King. It’s _very _powerful. This is quite serious. Do you have Marvin’s number? I’m not skilled enough myself to bring Bim out of it, but he should be able to.”

King swallowed, anger rapidly evaporating. “Uh, _I_ don’t but uh…” He reached inside Bim’s interior jacket pocket, pulling out his phone. He blushed at the sight of a picture of himself as Bim’s lock screen, using Bim’s finger to unlock it before quickly opening up the contacts and dialing Marvin’s number, tapping one foot anxiously.

Marvin picked up within the first few rings. _“Yeah Bim? What’s up?”_

“Not Bim, it’s King.” He glanced at Dark. “Uh, we kind of need your help.”

Marvin sighed. _“Alright. What spell did he fuck up this time?”_

“He hypnotized himself.”

Not five seconds later Marvin was appearing in the middle of the living area, scaring the _shit _out of the Jims with his phone still in hand. “Next time _lead_ with that! Where is he?” He didn’t even give King a chance to respond before he was whirling around, cape whipping around him.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted Bim on the couch, taking in his glazed, clouded expression. He crouched down in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of Bim’s face, but he didn’t even flinch, just blinked with that dazed little smile. Marvin frowned. “Yep, he’s out of it. How did this happen, what was the dumbass trying to do?”

King wrung his cape in his hands. “He was _trying _to hypnotize _me_, but, I dunno, I had my eyes closed!”

Marvin rubbed his eyes with his fingers, straightening himself. “Okay, alright, fair enough. What did he use to try and hypnotize you?”

King shrugged. “An old pocket watch, he said Wilford lent it to him.”

Dark smacked Wilford’s shoulder. “Why would you _do _that?”

Wilford raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m a spoiler! I spoil my kids! I gave him a fucking _sword _once!”

Marvin waved a hand at them to shut up. “I need that watch in order to bring him out of it. Where is it?”

King shrugged again. “He was holding it earlier, but again, I had my eyes closed, I don’t know! Can’t you use something else?”

Marvin spun to face him. “Absolutely _not_. I need the same tool he used. If I try anything else, or fuck up the process in any other way, I could accidentally cause irreversible damage. Hypnotism is a derided piece of magic, but it is _powerful_. Do it right, with a willing participant, and you can get them to do all sorts of things. On the other hand, do it wrong, and you could _severely _fuck up your participant’s neural pathways. Hypnotism is messing with the mind, it’s serious stuff.”

Half the room paled significantly, but none more than King. “I-I’ll go check my room for it, but…we live in a house with a cat, a bunny, and six hyperactive, mischievous squirrels, five of which like to steal shiny things. We’re _fucked_.”

“Well then, you better _find it_.” Marvin snapped. “All of you! Unless you want dumbass here to remain a blank slate for the rest of his life!”

“W-w-what are _you _going to do?!” Eric seemed to be in near hysterics as he stared at Bim, tugging at his hair, Ed’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “I’m gonna stay with him, make sure Mercury doesn’t hurt himself. See if I can pull him out of it a bit, but I _really_ can’t do much without that watch.”

“Hold on, before everyone goes running off, can I try something?” Reynolds stood, moving over to whisper in Bim’s ear. He backed off, and Bim stood suddenly, walking over to where Ed sat, who was still desperately trying to comfort Eric.

Bim’s hand whipped out, and a sharp _slap!_ echoed around the living area.

Ed’s jaw dropped, one hand flying up to his cheek. His face went red, and King wrapped his arms around Bim’s waist, pulling him away as Ed stood, clearly fuming. “Hey hey hey, don’t blame him! He can’t help it!”

Ed rapidly switched his attention to Reynolds, who was giggling by the couch. Before anything could start between the two the Host stood, planting himself firmly between the two with his hands shoved in his pockets. “The Host suggests the egos refrain from fighting each other and instead _find the watch!_”

He accentuated his words with a sharp (implied) glare in Ed’s and Reynolds’ directions. Ed huffed, stalking off with Eric trailing behind him. Reynolds walked off the other way, arms crossed.

King began backing away, toward the kitchen. “Someone check my room, I-I-I’m gonna go check outside. If it was one of the squirrels, they probably took it to my treehouse. That tends to be where they store things.” He pressed one last kiss to the side of Bim’s throat, and he was off.

The other egos were quick to disperse after him, scrambling in every direction and searching for the watch. Marvin placed a hand on Bim’s shoulder – who was still standing in front of Ed’s recliner – as the last of them (the Jims) cleared out. He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “Bim, come here. Come sit on the couch with me.”

Bim followed his command wordlessly, sitting back down on the couch and staring blankly ahead, dazed little smile still in place. Marvin glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and – despite the circumstances – he couldn’t help the heat rising to his cheeks as he turned his head away. To his knowledge, he’d never been alone with Bim, never truly…_alone_. Especially not in a scenario where he could just…_admire _him. Bim really was pretty…

Marvin shook his head, swearing violently under his breath. He had a _job_ to do, Bim was in serious trouble, he needed to _help _him. Plus, Bim had King. They were happy. Marvin needed to control his pining and _focus_, dammit.

…But how was he supposed to do that, when all he could think about was kissing Bim?

Marvin groaned, leaning back and tilting his head back to rest on the back of the couch, hands covering his face. He sighed again, dragging his hands down to flop into his lap, mask now crooked and obscuring some of his vision. He was _awful_. He was seriously thinking about abusing this situation. Bim was his _friend_, he _couldn’t _do this, it would be _really, really _bad, _especially _if he was caught; the others were not exactly quiet in their search, still very much an obvious presence in the manor.

That being said…

Marvin’s blue-and-green swirling aura shimmered into existence as he cast a spell that would let him know if anyone was approaching the living area. Dismissing it quickly (as it tended to shed glitter and make a twinkling-like noise), he turned to face Bim, cheeks rapidly heating up again. “…Bim, can you face me?”

Bim glanced down at his lap, shifting to do exactly that, then raised his head, tilting it slightly. Marvin swore again. He was so _cute_, and the hypnotism gave him an air of innocence that had Marvin’s heart fluttering in his chest. He swallowed hard, eyes darting away for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and tentative. “…Close your eyes for me, Bim.”

Bim obeyed without hesitation, and Marvin looked away again, staring down at his lap. This was _wrong_, this was _very _wrong, his head was screaming at him to _not do it_, but he just wanted to know wat it felt like.

Just once.

With a small sigh, Marvin looked back to Bim’s face. Even with his eyes closed, he just – Marvin lifted a hand, gently and tentatively covering Bim’s eyes. He drew a deep breath, then leaned forward, his own eyes slipping shut as he connected his and Bim’s lips in a slow, hesitant kiss. He _melted_, shoulders slumping as he pressed back a little harder. Bim didn’t respond, didn’t kiss him back, nor did he push him away, he just…sat there. And eventually, Marvin pulled back, feeling worse than before with a sinking feeling in his gut, guilt rolling through his mind.

Not two seconds later, Bing screamed “AH _HA!_” and Marvin’s spell was going off, just barely signaling the arrival of the android skidding into the living area. Peggy was cradled in his arms, blinking innocently up at Bing with a tilted head. Her innocence, however, was completely shattered when Marvin spotted the pocket watch dangling from the claws of her one front paw.

Marvin snorted, and Bing grinned at him, fiddling with Peggy’s paw to try and get the watch loose. “Found her under my bed with it. Along with three of the baby squirrels, so she’s not the only culprit.” He tossed Marvin the watch, then shifted his grip on Peggy, holding her up to his face. She promptly placed her front paw on his nose, and Bing pouted. “Troublemaker.”

Marvin laughed. “Thank you. Can you call King? He should be here when Bim wakes up.”

Bing nodded, lowering Peggy again. “Yeah sure! Give me a sec.”

A couple minutes later saw King bursting in through the kitchen, breathing hard with his crown askew and his glasses slipping down his nose. He grinned when Marvin lifted the watch, adjusting his glasses before plopping down on the couch on the other side of Bim. “Do your stuff, man.” His voice sounded oddly high. “_Please_ fix him.”

Marvin gave him a two-fingered salute as he slipped from the couch, crouching down in front of Bim again. He began the swing the watch back and forth, keeping his own eyes fixed onto Bim’s forehead. “Bim, let your eyes follow the watch for me please.”

Bim obeyed, glazed eyes looking from side to side in time with the watch. Marvin smiled, manifesting his aura once again and slowly wrapping it around Bing. “Good. You feel calm, relaxed. Even a bit sleepy. Don’t you, Bim?” Bim nodded slowly, his little smile beginning to fall as he continued to track the watch, eyes becoming half-lidded. “Perfect. Now, I want you to start waking up. You’ve been sleeping for a quite a while, so it’s going to be a bit difficult, but I want you to try for me alright? Use my voice as a guide, pull yourself from that calm.”

Bim’s brow furrowed, shifting a little in place and making a small noise of discomfort. Marvin raised his other hand placatingly. “I know, like I said, it’ll be tricky. Take a deep breath, follow my lead.” Bim’s chest began to rise and fall in time with Marvin’s, and his eyes slipped completely closed, still frowning and fidgeting. Marvin beamed. “Very good, Bim! You’re waking up. You can see the sun shining, and its warmth luring you closer to it.” Bim stilled a little, smiling faintly. “Now, I’m gonna snap my fingers, and you’re going to open your eyes. You’re going to wake up! And this will all be like a dream. Like it never even happened. In three…two…one…”

Marvin snapped his fingers, snatching the watch back up, and Bim began to blink his eyes open. He groaned, stretching and rubbing at his eyes, yawning. He opened his eyes completely, then started back at the sight of Marvin, jumping a mile. “_Jesus Chri _– What the Hell? What –” He glanced around, eyes wide. King simply smiled next to him, reaching for his hand, and Bim let him, still blatantly and obviously confused. “What is happening?! How did I get here?! I was – we were – _what?!_”

Marvin laugh, standing up and tossing Bing back the watch, and Bing raced away, presumably to go inform the others. “You hypnotized yourself, Mercury. You _dumbass_.”

Bim bowed his head, grinding the heel of his hand against his forehead, his elbow propped up on his thigh. “I…vaguely remember that part. Sorta. I remember trying to hypnotize King, I snapped my fingers, and then I was here.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips. “Lemme ask you something here, Mercury. Did you, by chance, follow the watch as you tried to hypnotize King?”

Bim lifted his head, refusing to meet Marvin’s gaze as his cheeks turned pink. “…It’s a possibility.”

Marvin smacked him on the back of his head. “_Dumbass_,” he hissed. “That’s Hypnotism 101! _Don’t do that!_”

Bim pouted, sticking his bottom lip exaggeratedly, and Marvin swallowed harshly, his own lips tingling a little with the memory of Bim’s pressed against them. Bim, however, didn’t notice, nor did King appear to. “Aw, c’mon, Marv! Cut me a _little_ slack!”

Marvin flashed a teasing smile. “_Never_. Either way, I think your best bet is to stick with stage magic, alright? You’re good at that. Just everything else…not so much.” He winked, grinning cheekily.

Bim crossed his arms, still pouting, and King slid closer, resting his chin on Bim’s shoulder. “For fuck’s sake, Bim, _please_ do as he says. Listen to the _actual _magician for once in your life and stop fucking with stuff that you really have no control over. I almost had a heart attack today.”

Bim sighed, shuddering a little when King pressed a kiss to his jaw, and turned his head to press a quick kiss to King’s lips before resting their foreheads together. “…Fine. Whatever. But I _enjoy_ magic!”

Marvin raised another eyebrow, crossing his own arms. “Enjoy it from afar.”

King snorted as Bim stuck his tongue out at him, Marvin chuckling as well. He felt a little awkward and _more _than a little guilty at the blatant display of affection between the couple. He cleared his throat, flashing one more smile. “Well, I’m off. No more crisis, so I’m not needed. I’ll see you in a couple days for rehearsal, right Bim?”

Bim grinned, shooting him a thumbs up. King stood, flushing a shade of pink, and before Marvin could question him he was pulling him into a hug. Marvin stumbled back a bit, shocked, before he reciprocated, and King mumbled into his ear. “…Thank you. I don’t know _what_ we would’ve done without you.”

Marvin gave a nervous smile, unable to look at Bim. “…It was no problem. I am _happy_ to fix Bim’s dumb mistakes. Because now I will never let him forget it.”

King laughed, pulling away, as Bim’s mouth fell open with outrage. Marvin winked at him again, and then he was back in his room, flopping face-down into his pillows. “I am the _worst_.”

He flinched when there was a knock on his door a few moments later, followed by Jackie’s thicker Irish accent. “Marv? Can I come in?”

Marvin just groaned into his pillow. He heard the door click open, and then his bed was dipping as Jackie sat down. Marvin’s words were muffled when he spoke. “How’d you know I was back?”

Jackie snorted. “One, Anti.” Marvin flipped off the wall at that, and the sound of buzzing electricity was a clear indicator of Anti receiving his message. “And two, you tend t’make the lights flicker when you teleport and have high emotions.” His voice softened. “What’s up?”

“I kissed him.” Marvin rolled over, on forearm now draped across his eyes. “I _kissed _him. King called me over because Bim accidentally hypnotized himself.” He felt Jackie’s wince, and he gave a strained smile. “Yeah. He was like…like a slave, unable to thick for himself and just blindly following every command. And…we were alone, and I _knew _it was wrong, but I just – I had him close his eyes and I _kissed _him. What is _wrong _with me?!”

Jackie was silent for a beat. “…Does Bim know what you did? Does _King?_”

Marvin shook his head. “_No_. Bim doesn’t remember a thing from when he was under, and I certainly didn’t _tell _them. And I don’t plan on it. I _really _like them, all of them, not just Bim, and I…I don’t want to ruin that just because I lost all common sense for a second. But –” He moved his arm, shifting to sit with his back against the wall, tears sliding from beneath his mask. “How can I face Bim knowing what I’ve done? There’s just – there’s so many things _wrong _with what I did, and I – I don’t know what to _do!_”

Jackie laid a hand on his knee as Marvin turned his head away, lifting his mask to wipe at his eyes. “…You feel guilty, don’t you?”

Marvin gave him an odd look. “Yeah, of _course _I do. I don’t – what I did wasn’t _right_, I’d have to be an _idiot_ to not feel guilty! I feel _awful_, I can’t…I can’t even _describe _it.”

Jackie squeezed his knee. “You’re just _human_, Marv, you’re allowed t’make mistakes. I’m not excusing what you did, because frankly that was a stupid, _stupid_ move, just…you need to apologize. To Bim. Or at least _tell _him.”

Marvin shook his head rapidly. “No. No no no, I-I-I can’t, that would ruin _everything_, I’m not – I’m not about to do that. I don’t want to ruin your friendships with them, either.”

Jackie snorted. “Silver couldn’t get rid of me if he tried, _especially _not after these past few months. Schneep and Dr. Iplier wouldn’t survive without each other as their nerdy companions. JJ would rather fight someone than let Robbie lose his only friends, and Bing and Chase are practically attached at the hip. And in some weird, strange, fucked up way…I think Anti and Dark are truly fond of each other.” The lights flickered, buzzing angrily, and Jackie stuck his tongue out. “Just admit it, ye glitchy bastard.”

Marvin laughed, sniffing and wiping at his eyes some more. “Okay. Yeah, sure.” He hesitated a moment, then launched himself at Jackie, pulling him into a tight hug. Jackie was quick to reciprocate, holding Marvin close. Marvin made a small noise, burying his face in Jackie’s shoulder. “…Thanks Jackie. You really are the best big brother.”

He felt Jackie smile. “No prob, Marv. Love ya, kid.”

Marvin held him tighter. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Oof Marvin fucked up, he fucked up BIG time._ I still love him though!  
Wednesday is Eric! Slightly painful Eric, and kinda short, but Eric!


End file.
